


Honey and Maple

by teadominusrex



Series: You Are My Sunshine [3]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Very brief mention of self harm, Weddings, and very little angst i promise, my son is happy screw the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Sammy and Jack after the void





	Honey and Maple

**Author's Note:**

> This look so long and I'm so sorry please forgive me
> 
> Also there's no flash backs in this part
> 
> I'm earl-of-gay on tumblr! (I changed my url)

Jack Wright wakes up with a pounding headache. A heart monitor beside him beeps steadily, casting a dim glow across the room. 

_ A hospital room  _ Jack registers.

He sits up too quickly, sending his head spinning and causing the heart monitor to speed up a beat, as he remembers Sammy and the Void and- 

He’s asleep, Sammy’s safe and asleep in one of the chairs next to Jack’s bed, head resting on a also sleeping Lily’s shoulder. 

They both look exhausted, even now, Sammy with 5 o’clock shadow, glasses slipping down his nose and Lily’s hair tangled and falling in her face. 

Jack feels a pang of guilt and he wonders if it’s best to let them sleep when Sammy stirs. 

“ _ Jack”  _ Sammy bolts up right, knocking Lily in the head. 

“Ow” she whines “Sammy, what the hell. Oh. Hey, little bro” Lily pulls Jack into a crushing hug “I missed you”

“I missed you too Lil.” Jack says, voice breaking from under use “What time is it? What day is it?”

“Thank god you’re okay, I mean I knew you’d be fine,” Sammy rambles “but I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Well c'mere you goof” Jack holds back a laugh.

Sammy hesites a moment longer, like Jack might change his mind, but when Sammy gets close enough, Jack drags him into a long kiss. 

“I’m sorry” Sammy mumbles, tears threatening to spill over “I’m so sorry to took so long”

“Don’t” Jack says “you know if you start crying, I’m going to start crying. And I’m here now. That’s all that matters”

 

“And then, well I don’t really remember, but I came up get you and Ben and Emily opened the Gate from this side…” Sammy squeezes Jack’s hand “and it worked, obviously” 

“That’s… a lot to take in” Jack says and Sammy’s eyes widen.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to overwhelm you” Sammy fidgets with his sleeve 

“You’ll catch up” Lily adds “I think it’s just going to take time” 

“Yeah I…” Jack trails off “it’s been rough couple of years for you two huh?” 

“I think we’ve all had a rough couple of years. But things have to get better now” Sammy says.

Jack hums in response, closing his eyes and leaning farther back into his pillow. The doctors said he could go home tomorrow and Sammy had told him they could leave for California (“or wherever you want, I don’t care”) when he felt ready. Jack wasn’t sure how to answer that. 

Sammy runs his fingers though Jack hair and he opens his eyes again

“Tired?” Sammy asks and Jack nods, even if ‘tired’ doesn’t begin to cover it.   

“Get some sleep then” Lily says “I don’t think you slept or… anything… in there”

Jack nods “you two should get some rest too. Go home. Get something to eat. Take a shower. You both need one.” 

Sammy shakes his head “I’m not leaving until you do”   
“Neither am I, dummy” Lily says 

Jack sighs “stubborn idiots. I love you too”

“Ew stop being gross” Lily says, wrinkling her nose.

“I love you too” Sammy says, almost too quietly for Jack to hear.

 

Sammy’s friends are… well, it kinda blows Jack’s mind that Sammy actually  _ made friends.  _ He’s always been a little too asocial for his own good.  

Ben is excitable, and Jack can tell he has questions but that Sammy and Lily told forbid it. His girlfriend, Emily, is one of the sweetest and most understanding people Jack has ever meet. Ben seems a little disappointed when Sammy says they’re staying a Lily’s apartment for awhile, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I can’t believe you actually made friends” Jack comments in the elevator and Lily laughs.

“What, you jealous?” Sammy quips back

“Nah, you’re just you know, you” Jack says “and you don’t make friends easily.”

Sammy smiles “fair enough”

 

They sit on the futon in Lily’s living room, Jack, sprawling across Sammy and Lily’s legs, eating chinese food and watching  _ The Blob.  _

“It’s like we’re back in college” Jack says, earning groans from Lily and Sammy. “Hey come college was.... Not that bad right?”

“Living with you two was terrible” Lily says “you’re both unbearable”

“I think you’re the only one who had a good time in college, babe” Sammy says .

“Only because you two don’t know how to have fun”

“I’m not going even respond to that” Lily says and Sammy just smiles and runs his fingers through Jack’s hair.

 

Sammy reaches for the lamp near Lily’s futon, now set up as a bed, as Jack settles under the covers. 

“Leave it on” he says and Sammy freezes. 

“Okay” he says. He doesn’t sound worried but Jack knows him well enough to know it he is.

“Sorry I...” Jack trails off and Sammy kisses him softly 

“It’s fine, I’d rather have it on too” Sammy forces a laugh and Jack glares at the ceiling 

“I’m 35” he grumbles “I shouldn’t be scared of the dark like a five year old kid” 

Sammy smiles sadly and kisses Jack again “you’ve been through a lot, honey.”

“I know, but I still hate it” he sighs 

“I know” Sammy  finds his favorite spot on Jack’s chest and holds him like a teddy bear. “I’m sorry” he adds for the 100th time and Jack gives his 99th exasperated sigh.

“It’s not-”

“My fault, you keep saying that but I’m sorry anyway” 

Jack responds by kissing the top of Sammy’s head.

Sammy falls asleep quickly, murmering an “I love you”, and Jack feels another pang of guilt as he thinks about how tired his Sammy must have been for the past for years. He runs his fingers though Sammy’s soft black hair. It’s gotten so long it almost makes Jack laugh, but he figures it makes since. Jack always cut Sammy’s hair, he hated going into barbershops. Jack suddenly wants to cry, watching his fiancé sleep. 

Sammy eyes had light up when he told Jack they could get married in all 50 states now. Followed by a sheepish “well, I mean, if you still want to” 

“Idiot” Jack mumbles sleepily “I love you”

 

Jack wakes with a start. 

Sammy is now curled at his side, still sound asleep. Jack sits up carefully, untangling himself from the sheets and Sammy’s long limbs. He picks up Sammy’s phone from the coffee table to check the time. 

“5:38,” it reads. 

Jack supposed he could try and get more sleep or at least lie back down, but he gets up and moves the kitchen as quietly as possible. He makes a pot of coffee and carefully climbs out onto the firescape. 

The sun is just rising above the mountains, casting golden light across King Falls. 

“Jack?” 

He jumps and Lily joins him. The sun is almost fully in the sky, giving Lily’s hair a halo effect. 

“Sorry” she says “I didn’t mean to scare you”

Jack shakes his head “I guess I’m a little jumpy” 

Lily does respond for a moment “It’s nice out”

“I missed it” Jack says “all of it. You”

Lily mouth twitches a little “that makes two times you’ve left me, don’t do it again or I’ll have to kick your ass”

Jack rolls his eyes and keeps watching the sunrise.

 

Jack is making French Toast when Sammy finally wakes up. He can see the living room from the kitchen, he watches Sammy feel across the mattress for Jack and sit up in a panic before he sees Jack watching him. He blushes a little, hair covering half his face. 

Jack can’t help but grin “morning, Sleeping Beauty” he says, causing Sammy’s blush to deep as he stumbles to the coffee pot.

“Look who decided to get up” commits Lily from behind her laptop and Sammy gives her a sleepy glare but says nothing. Instead he kisses Jack. “Good morning”    
“I’m making French Toast” 

“I can see that” Sammy smiles. He retreats to the kitchen table and watches Jack cook, nursing his coffee.

 

“Will you cut my hair?” Sammy askes after breakfast and Jack smiles.

“I was wondering when you’d ask” he says “are you sure? You look pretty cute with long hair” 

“The man-bun is not cute” Lily makes a face at Sammy “trust me”

“A man-bun? Babe no.” Jack makes the same face as his sister “okay now you don’t have a choice I’m cutting your hair”

Jack finds the scissors and a stool and shepards Sammy into the tiny bathroom. 

“You wanna take off your shirt?” Jack asks “it’ll be easier”

Sammy nods and then stops suddenly like he remembered something. He picks his sleeve and Jack’s heart drops through the floor. 

“Oh baby” he sighs.

Sammy stares at the floor and takes a deep breath. “I have a few more scars” he says, voice trembling as he shrugs off his shirt “I wasn’t okay, and I… I’m trying to be better. Just don’t freak out, please?”

Jack wants to, but he just sighs “well. I’m not going to pretend like I’m not upset but… I love you. You know I love you” Jack repeats. Sammy nods sheepishly. 

“I love you too” he says

“Good.” Jack says, pushing Sammy by the shoulders the stool “turn around” 

“What do you you think?” Jack asks, half an hour later, pulling Sammy in front of the mirror. 

“Much better” Sammy says, running a hand though his shortened hair “thanks, Jack” 

“It’s not too long in the front?” Jack asks and Sammy shakes his head. His bangs fall into his eyes amd Jack starts to say the he likes being able to see those pretty eyes, but Sammy pins his hair back with a few bobby pins. 

“There” he says, and pulls his shirt back on, looking too cute to be legal. 

Jack kisses him just to make sure he knows it. 

 

“Good evening, King Falls, you’re on with Sammy and Ben” Sammy says into his mic. “and tonight, we’ve got a very special guest with us” 

“Aw, babe stop you’re making me blush” Jack teases and Sammy gives him a look.

“You’re supposed to let me introduce you.” he says 

“Well if you haven’t guessed, we’ve got Jack Wright here with us tonight” Ben says “A.K.A. the other half of King Falls’ cutest couple” 

“Hey, come on Ben” Sammy says, holding up his hands in mock defence. “We’re not trying to take that title away from you and Emily.”

“Yes we are” Jack declares “and we totally have. We’re freaking adorable”

“Well…” Sammy blushes faintly “one of us is” 

“Speaking of blushing…” Ben smirks and Sammy throws a balled up piece of paper at him .

“Hey! Don’t throw things Sammy!” 

“He could have been hurt,” Jack adds, with a smirk of his own

“I think I’m outnumbered here,” Sammy sighs 

“Oh very much so,” Ben grins “I’m pretty sure Jack is here just to tell stories about the old days”

“That’s only mostly true,” Jack says “I also want to thank everyone for helping me get home. And for taking such good care of my Sammy for me”

“ _ Hey  _ I can take care of myself” Sammy grumbles 

“Oh come on dude, you don’t need to thank us, we were just doing what anyone would have done” Ben says, but swells a little with pride at Jack’s words.

Jack shakes his head “you’ve done so much for us, I’ll never repay you”

“You don’t need…” Ben clears his throat “I’m just glad you guys decided to stay. I mean, I know you said it might not be permanent but our town is pretty great and everyone loves Sammy and you and-”

“We’re so grateful for everything this town has done for us” Sammy cuts into Ben rambling “but…”

“He worries” Jack rolls his eyes “but we figure… well, this place understands if nothing else”

“I have every right to worry” Sammy sighs “this town is-”

Jack squeezes Sammy’s hand under the table “I know, sunshine”

Sammy sighs. “I just want you to be safe” 

“I know” Jack repeats 

“So” Ben cuts in awkwardly “how have you been…. Adjusting?” Sammy gives and a hard glare and Ben backpedals “you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to”

“It’s been… hard sometimes” Jack admits. “Especially with Lily leaving tomorrow. But I’m here, and that’s all that really matters”

 

“Hey Jack?” Sammy asks. 

They’re watching  _ Queer Eye,  _ and Sammy is leaning on Jack chest, and Jack missed this most, maybe. 

It feels like the things he  missed the most changes everyday.

“Yes, Sammy?”

“I’ve been thinking. I mean, I think we should get married” he sounds so nervous like Jack might say no.

“We are engaged, dear” Jack points out dryly.

“No, I know, I meant we should set a date and actually get married?” Sammy sits up a little and pushes the hair out of his face. “If you want to”

Jack rolled his eyes “of course I do, goof. More than anything.” he pauses “I’ll need a new ring, I lost mine… in, you know”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s just a ring” Sammy kisses him deeply “I can’t believe we’re getting married”

Jack laughs and pulls Sammy closer. “Believe it, baby. You got a date in mind?”

“June?” Sammy suggests “it  _ is  _ Pride Month, and I was thinking we could have it out by the lake, something small, just our friends and your family”

“Wow, you’ve put a lot of thought into this huh?” Jack teases and Sammy makes a face at him.

“Only a little.” Sammy says, suddenly seriously. “I want our wedding to be perfect” 

“You know that’s impossible, right?”

“Of course it’ll be perfect I’m getting married to you”

“Wow,” Jack smiles “that was pretty cheesy there, Stevens”  

Sammy huffs “yeah well… that’s Wright to you. Soon, anyway”

Jack blinked at his fiancé. “Seriously? I kinda figured we’d hyphenate. Wright-Stevens or Stevens-Wright”

“Well if you really want to, but hyphenated names are always clunky and weird? And I really want to take your name. Sammy Wright has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Sammy doesn’t wait for answer and kisses Jack instead “and I really like the way ‘Mr and Mr Wright’ sounds”

Jack kisses Sammy again “yeah I like it too, sunshine. Well, Jack and Sammy Wright it is then”

 

_ June 6th, 2020 _

 

“Hey, little brother” Lily slips into Jack’s changing room without knocking.

“Hey!” Jack snaps “I could have been naked, you know”

“But you weren’t” Lily smiles and fixes Jack’s tie “are you nervous?”

Jack nods “I know that’s stupid, I mean we’ve been together for 15 years, well give or take a few, but I’m still kinda freaking out” 

“I think everyone is nervous on their wedding day” Lily reassures “Sammy’s totally freaking out too”

“That doesn’t make me feel better”

“He’ll calm down.” Lily says dismissively “I can’t believe you’re actually getting married. And to Sammy Stevens”

“Yeah me neither”

It was a little over a year since Jack had been pulled from the Void. Jack still had nightmares from time to time and Sammy made sure to keep extra night light bulbs at all times, but Jack is happy, almost deliriously so.

They’re still in King Falls, Jack had fallen in love with the little town quicker than Sammy had (although Jack is pretty sure no one is happier about this than Ben). He and Sammy had moved into their new house, with Gargoyle the cat and Pebbles the dachshund (who Sammy spoiled endlessly) and Sammy had shyly pointed out what a good nursery the third bedroom would make. Emily came over most nights to listen to the show, or Jack would “guest star” (Ben word’s), which most often was a night of teasing Sammy (who pretended to care more than he did) and flirting just because he could.  (And because Sammy looked so cute when he blushed).

“I’m really happy for you” Lily says, still fussing with his tie. She visited at least once a month and Jack had been doing most of the editing and research for  _ Wright On.  _

“I think my tie is fine, Lil” Jack says “and thank you”

Lily finally steps back “we better get out there. We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting would we?”

Sammy takes Jack’s breath away when he sees him- of course Sammy always has and always will but he looks, well, breathtaking in his tux and hair pulled back from his face with rainbow ribbon. 

“Hey” Jack whispers when he gets to the altar. “You look absolutely stunning”

“Hey” Sammy whispers back “you’re not so bad yourself”

Ron clears his throat and Sammy mumbles an apology. Ron starts saying something about weddings and love, but Jack isn’t paying attention. A soft breeze has picked up, causing Sammy’s hair to flutter around his face. 

Suddenly Sammy is talking and Jack has never wanted to pay attention to anything more in is life.

“You know I’m not so good at putting my emotions into words, even though I talk for a living, so this probably isn’t going to be very good, but I love you Jack Wright, I love you so damn much and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you and… and… I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry, but here we are anyway. But I swear I’ll keep every promise I make you, because I love you and I know I said that already but get used to it because I’m going to say it a lot for now on”

Jack chuckled and leaned forward before he remember he wasn’t allowed to kiss Sammy yet. And that he was supposed to be saying his vows.

“First of all, sunshine,” he says “you already say ‘I love you’ 5 times a day. And… okay, well I was going to talk about the first time I realized I was in love with you, which for the record, was when Charlie’s cat had kittens and you were playing with them, and yes, babe, that was before were dating, but it was really cute. Maybe the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Or I was going to say some cheesy thing about soulmates and and how we belong together, which is true of course, but none of that really feels right and I… well, you leave me speechless, Sammy. And I love you. And I really want to kiss you right now. Are you wearing lipgloss?”

“Hold your horses, Jack,” Ron interrupted “we all know Sammy’s pretty but you have to exchange rings first” 

Sammy blushes at Ron’s comment, and Jack leans in to whisper in Sammy’s ear as he slips the ring on Sammy’s trembling hand. “You should pretend like I said something super sweet and cute”

Sammy giggles and slips Jack’s ring on with a much steadier hand. 

“You may now kiss the groom” Ron says, at long last.

Jack pulls Sammy into a long, deep kiss that tastes like strawberry lip gloss.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after the end
> 
> (With maybe a part 4 that takes place during canon coming at some point in the next 100 years maybe)


End file.
